


Missing You

by MsGordo_Writings



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGordo_Writings/pseuds/MsGordo_Writings
Summary: Another bloody song fic.  Blame Mel, its all her fault. Set after Angel has been retrieved from the ocean bed but Cordy is still missing.
Kudos: 2





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> These are the writings of [ MsGordo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipplemine/profile), posted here with the author's express permission in order to preserve them from Yahoo Groups. If I have missed any tags or warnings, please feel free to let me know.

Title: Missing You (1/1)

Author: Karen

Pairing: A/C (of course)

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be

Rating: PG13 (language)

Synopsis: Another bloody song fic. Blame Mel, its all her fault. Set after Angel has been retrieved from the ocean bed but Cordy is still missing.

Spoilers: Probably

Dedications: Jen, Ina, Mel and Wic. These girls just RULE.

  
  
  
  


He swung his axe and took the screaming demon’s head off its shoulders. Privately he was quite pleased with himself that he was managing to keep his cool so comprehensively. He snapped the neck of a Faryl demon without noticing and then pulled the face off something purple, “WHERE IS SHE?”

<See, this is me, taking a breather. Kicking back, playing it cool. Just taking it easy **. >**

There was another anguished scream as he gutted a small demon with an extra set of arms.

“WHERE IS SHE?”

<Just another day at the office. See me just going about my business. La, la, la>

“WHERE IS SHE?”

Gunn winced as his out of control boss bounced a yelling vampire head first off the floor, “He’s dealing well.”

Fred nodded wide-eyed, “I think so. Should we do anything?”

Her boyfriend glanced around at the various species of demon dead or dying on the floor around them, “Nah, he’s got it under control. Wanna grab a bite?”

“WHERE IS SHE?”

Fred nodded again, “There’s a taco stand just down the street.”

They backed out of the small room and made their way up through the sewers to street level, blinking in the sunlight. “Should we have let him know we were leaving?”

Gunn thought of the single minded fury on his boss’ face and steered his girlfriend down the busy street, ignoring the wary looks at their gungy just-killed-a-horde-of-demons chic. He wiped some yellow blood from his face, “Baby, I don’t think he’d have heard us.”

Fred sighed, “Probably not.”

*****************************

Angel dusted his latest victim and glared briefly around him before storming out into the sewers. He hung a left and made his way back to the hotel, stomping furiously on the damp stone floor.

< I handled that well. Kept things in perspective. Very business like>

He swung round the next corner and clenched his big fists, unaware of the constant deep growling that rumbled from his chest.

<Not losing my cool. No siree, just taking care of business>

He slammed a hand into the brickwork.

<WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?>

************************

Cordelia stared into the vision pool and then smirked at the uncomfortable Skip opposite, “Well, he seems to be dealing nicely.”

The big, ebony demon glanced at the furious vampire again and then met the smug eyes of the Seer, “He should’ve forgotten about you by now. Dealt, moved on, not…..”

He waved a hand over the image and Cordelia giggled and moved around to the demon’s side to slip a companionable arm around his waist, “Let’s go discuss my severance package shall we?”

************************* 

  
  


Angel looked up as Gunn and Fred entered the hotel lobby. Gunn waved and flung his long body down on the sofa, “Kill ‘em?”

“Uh-huh.”

Gunn rolled his eyes and nodded furiously to Fred. She widened her eyes and shook her own head frantically; Gunn folded his arms and glared. She winced and then crumbled, “Angel?” The vampire’s head snapped up from the text he was studying and the slim woman jumped, “Hi!”

“Hi Fred.”

Gunn rolled his eyes again and leaned forward to place his hand on Fred’s ass and give it a quick squeeze before he shoved her forward. She bounced off the reception desk and gave a muffled squeak and threw a poisonous look over her shoulder. Angel watched with raised eyebrows and then leaned back and crossed his arms across his chest as Fred turned to face him once again. She gave a nervous grin and licked dry lips, “We’ve been thinking.” The dark-haired vampire nodded and waited for her to continue. Fred glanced back at Gunn once more and took a deep breath, “The thing is we’ve been all over town in the last couple of months and we’re still no nearer to finding Cordy…..”

She stumbled back as Angel reared up and yelled incredulously, “You want to give up?!”

Gunn moved fast and put Fred behind him, staring warningly into his friend’s eyes, “Back off man. Just chill the fuck out.”

Angel glared back, “You want to give up on her?”

“NO!” Angel subsided slightly at the emphatic denial and Gunn nodded and squeezed Fred’s hand reassuringly as she slipped it into his, “No. I don’t want to give up and neither does Fred. We’ve hit every major demon stronghold in LA we could and we still ain’t found our girl. We’re thinkin’ we’re lookin’ in all the wrong places.”

Angel frowned, “What do you mean?”

Fred edged out from behind Gunn and said softly, “We’ve gone over all the dark angles but we haven’t gone to the people who would have a vested interest in knowing where she is.”

Angel nodded slowly, “The Powers.”

Fred beamed, “Exactly.”

Angel’s face went cold and he bolted around the desk and flung open the weapon’s closet, “Let’s go.”

************************

“ **We will not release you** .”

Cordelia crossed her arms and glared straight in front of her wishing, not for the first time, the damn Powers would have the common decency to appear in solid form instead of just a floating voice, “Maybe you didn’t hear me correctly. I said I’m leaving.”

“ **We will not release you** .”

One perfectly shaped eyebrow went up, “Uh-huh? And how do you intend to stop me? Talk me into submission? Good luck.” She turned on her heel and marched away, winking at Skip as the uneasy demon stood shifting from one foot to the other.

“ **HOLD** !”

“Bite me.” Cordelia carried on walking and then pulled up short as a much-loved figure appeared before her, “Doyle? Oh god, Doyle!” She flung herself into his arms, and the young Irishman grinned as bent his head to hers.

“Hiya Princess. How ya doin’?”

“Is it you?”

Francis Doyle looked offended and tweaked her nose, “Forgotten me that easy did ya? ‘Course its me.”

Cordelia pulled back and brushed happy tears off her cheeks and looked him up and down. Battered brown jacket, outlet store clothes and wonderfully rumpled hair that looked in need of a good brush, “I could NEVER forget you. No one else I know dresses THAT badly.”

Doyle grinned, “Same old Cordy.”

Cordelia smacked him on the arm and hissed, “And no-one else I know is enough of a dick to pass on a crippling disability of mind numbing, stupidly cryptic visions. Which, by the way, forced me to leave my species behind and left me here arguing with dumbass people that I can’t see.” She hit him again, “You JERK!”

Doyle stumbled back and rubbed his arm wincing, “Whoa, Princess. Steady on. It’s not like I knew you’d get the damn things.”

“That’s your excuse?” Another smack on the arm. “BONEHEAD!”

Doyle skipped backwards and nimbly ducked another wild swing, “Cm’on Princess, give me a break here!”

Cordelia swung out again and caught the side of his head, “I’ll give you a break alright. I’ll break your damn NECK!” Doyle shook his head and his demon face came forth. Cordelia snorted, “Oh like that’s gonna scare me? Hello? Demon hunter and higher being here? I am SO gonna kick your ass.”

Doyle stumbled back again and waved his hands in the air frantically, “It slipped out I swear! Look, all gone!”

He shook his head and the blue spines sank back into his skin. Cordelia blinked then her eyes filled as she took in his anxious face. She gave a harsh sob and flung herself at him again, ignoring the strangled yelp and the freezing of his body, “I missed you SO much.” She thumped him feebly on the shoulder, “Doofus.”

Doyle rolled his bright green eyes and hesitantly put his arms around her, “Well, ya got a funny way of showing it love.”

Cordy sniffled and gave a half laugh/half sob, “You know me.”

Doyle tightened his grip and breathed in her scent, “Yeah. I do.” He gave himself the luxury of a few seconds, holding the woman he’d died to save and then gently disengaged himself and said softly, “They want me to help stop you leaving.”

Cordelia sniffed back her tears and met his eyes, “Are you gonna?”

Doyle laughed and pushed a strand of silky hair back from her tear-stained face, “What, a poor Irish lad like meself go up against Queen C? Do I look stupid to you? Don’t answer that.” Cordelia obligingly shut her mouth and beamed approvingly at him. He gave his trademark lop-sided grin, “I took the opportunity to come and see you. Make sure you’re alright, like.”

Cordy pressed her hand to his cheek and gave another wide smile, “I’m fine. Or at least I will be fine when certain see-through, uptight, non-corporeal pains in my ass stop horsing around and let me the hell outta here!” Her voice rose steadily until she was bellowing the last few words and she glared around her at the empty air

“ **We will not release you** .” 

Cordy huffed a breath, “Change the damn record. Leaving now.”

She hugged Doyle to her and whispered in his ear, “I never got the chance to thank you for what you did.”

Doyle closed his eyes and held her closely, “Nearly got you killed?”

Cordy laughed and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before stepping back, “Giving me my life. 

**************************


End file.
